


Ineffable Parents

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Campbell needs parents, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, The husbands could be those parents, manic depressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Ineffable Husbands and Campbell Bain.This is like a child Campbell so around 12/13.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Campbell One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Ineffable Parents

“So what is this today?” Crowley asks, coming down the stairs to the back of the bookshop. “We are going to meet a young boy, Campbell. I told you about the programme.” Aziraphale is sorting through some of the books. “Oh that. The asylum adoption thing.” Crowley moves up behind Aziraphale and wraps his arms around his angel. “We are just going to see if there is a connection before we go ahead with the adoption.” Aziraphale explains turning to kiss Crowley as there is a knock on the door. “That must be the dear boy now.” Aziraphale says with a smile. “Dear, put some hot chocolate on please.” The angel says moving over to the door. Crowley clicks his fingers to start the hob, placing a pan of milk and cocoa powder in it to warm. “Hello Campbell, I am Aziraphale and this is Crowley.” The demon turns around looking at the boy that stood awkwardly at the door, hands toying with the bottom of his oversized block colour hoodie. “Hiya.” He says, scottish accent thick in his voice. “I alway liked Scotland.” Crowley says, making conversation. “Is that cocoa?” Campbell asks, looking over at the stove. “It is, did you want some?” Aziraphale offers, taking a mug from the cupboard. 

Crowley takes a hold of Aziraphale’s hand as they watch the boy looking through the bookshelves in the shop. “He is rather a clever lad.” Aziraphale points out smiling gently. “Are we good enough to be parents?” Crowley asks, leaning back in the chair and crossing his ankles over each other. “Well we could give it a go. No harm in giving it a few days.” Campbell runs over with a book holding it up to Aziraphale. “Can I have this one?” He asks, adding it to the pile that he’s already picked. “What does he have again?” Crowley asks when the boy runs away again. “I believe they said manic depression, however it is more well known as Bipolar disorder now. Perhaps we shouldn’t use miracles around him, keep it simple for now.” Aziraphale suggests, Crowley clearing his throat. “Just a bookshop owner and his husband.” He lifts his angel's hands to his lips. “Can I take him in the bentley? Have a drive around? Maybe let him drive around?” Aziraphale sits up, turning to his husband. “You drive way too fast to have a child in the car let alone let him drive.” 

“Ducks!” Campbell shouts, running to the pond, Aziraphale thanking that fact that there was a railing around it. “Seems to share an interest.” Crowley smiles, hooking his arm around Aziraphale. “We should’ve given him some bread to feed them.” Aziraphale sighs, watching as the boy leans over the railing. “Campbell be careful.” He warns as he looks back at Crowley who miracles some bread. “I told you not to do that.” He elbows his husband but grabs the bread anyway and walks over to Campbell. “Stand back. Do you want to feed the ducks?” Aziraphale asks, showing Campbell the sliced bread. “Just tear some off, like this.” Aziraphale tears off some bread and chucks it into the pond, a duck quickly eating it up. “Ducks are so cool, like water just runs off their backs.” Campbell smiles, chucking a few bits of bread in at the same time. “It really does, doesn’t it?” The angel smiles looking over at Crowley. “I like him, should we do it?” He mouths to Crowley. After a few moments of thinking Crowley walks over to Aziraphale, wraps his arm around the angel’s waist and whispers in his ear. “Yeah, let’s adopt him.” 


End file.
